Their Secret
by Beifongduo
Summary: 2 people. 1 secret. Young. Reckless. Stupid. They made a drastic decision and now they have to live with the consequences.
1. Chapter 1

Their Secret

* * *

It'd been 8 years since Aang defeated the fire lord and restored balance to the world and after months of struggling Katara was able to convince the Gaang to take time off their busy schedules and come meet up together in Ba Sing Se.

Aang and Zuko were working on restoring peace and balance to the world. They were currently working on an old idea of theirs to create a united city. Republic City ,as they had named it, was nearing completion and Aang and Zuko were finally able to take a deep breath and relax.

Sokka and Suki traveled back and forth between Kyoshi Island and the Southern Water Tribe. Sokka insisted that they go and help Katara rebuild while she was visiting to train the young waterbenders that were to grow up as Southern Tribesmen and two warriors had gotten married 3 years before and were content with their lives.

Katara and Aang had gotten married 2 years after the war and now had three children. Kya, water bender, was 2 and a half, Bumi, a non-bender,was 1 and finally Tenzin, an air bender was 3 months old. The three children were going to stay in the South Pole with their grandfather for a few months (as they often had to with Aang being the Avatar and Katara the most powerful water bender and healer in the world) while their parents went to visit their friends and deal with problems that sprouted up along the way.

Toph had started a metal bending school 2 months after the war and after 4 years of teaching at the school she decided to travel the world again with her close friend, The Duke. She dropped in every couple of months at her school to check up on things and prove to her students that even though they were running the school it was still hers and to remind them that she was still the greatest earth and metal bender in the world.

_Man it been so long! I haven't seen anybody since Katara announced that she was pregnant with Tenzin_! She and The Duke meant to go visit her,Aang and the kids to meet the new edition to the family but they never got around to it.

She soon forgot about those thoughts as her stomach let out a loud grumble."Hey Helmethead! Make yourself useful and make some food will yah! I'm starving!"

She listened as the young man grumbled about having to do all the work around camp and that it wasn't his job to be the housewife. After a few minutes Toph lifted herself from underneath the tree she had been previously sitting under. _It must be getting dark out by now...its gonna be cold tonight!_she thought with a shiver.

She walked over and plopped herself down in The Duke's lap just as he was pulling the gophersquirrels off of the fire. She and The Duke had been going steady for 2 years and were content with traveling the world and not having to settle down...well at least she Duke had tried to talk about it multiple times but she frankly had no interest in sitting around doing nothing.

She bit into the juicy meat and savored it's warmth. The last time she had tried to cook she had ended up giving them both food poisoning for days, needless to say she never tried again.

" We should be getting there tomorrow night ... considering you wake up before noon" he joked. She had been very tired lately but she blamed it on all the walking and roughhousing with The Duke. "You're just asking to sleep in the dirt" she huffed. He responded with a low chuckle and threw another log on the flame. He sat back and wrapped his arms around her thin waist.

" You think they'll even be there by then?" he murmured into her hair. They had received the letter from Katara asking If they'd come to the Gaang reunion and they had jumped at the chance to see everybody at once in one place. They had traveled all the way from the middle of the fire-nation and had been walking for weeks. Despite that they were still 5 days early and were set to arrive at Iroh's teashop the next afternoon."Ha! Knowing Snoozles they've been there a week if he's making them follow his oh so important scedule" she said with a snicker as she thought about Sokka suggesting that they mix bathroom breaks and meal breaks only for everybody to ignore the schedule.

The Duke laid on his back and looked up at the stars and pulled her down with him. It was very peaceful and quiet and she was comforted by the steady thrum of his heart."I love you Helmethead"she murmured. She could feel his heart skip a beat like it always did when she said things like that to him. "The stars are so beautiful tonight" he replied. After a pause he continued"just like you. And I love every bit of you Bandit" It was moments like these that she lived for and made her fall more in love with him. She sighed in contentment as he pulled her flush against his body.

He turned and lightly gripped her chin and pulled her in for a slow lingering slowly lowered his head and nipped her neck and was rewarded when he heard her moan in pleasure. She ran her hands along his chest feeling the lean and cut muscles that covered him. He was nearly a head taller than her now and was fit but not overly cut. He pressed his lips to hers yet again and she moved her lips against his with ferocity. His tongue begged for entrance and she eagerly wrestled for dominance and she began to unbutton his tunic.

"Not out here" he huskily panted as he pulled away. She nodded and he brought her up along with him as he stood. He pulled her in for another fierce kiss and lifted her off the ground. She immediately wrapped her toned legs around his waist and he walked over to the earth tent they shared and entered. Needless to say she wouldn't have to worry about the cold tonight... she would have plenty of warmth.

* * *

**It may have taken multiple tries but I managed to write this if there are typos or it seems rushed as this is my first story. Please review and give me real and truthful advice and ideas! Thanks a lot and ill try to update ASAP!3**


	2. Chapter 2

Their Secret

* * *

The next morning Toph awoke to the sound of sizzling meat and the spot on the sleeping bag next to her was cold. She groaned and struggled to her feet as she wiped the sleep from her eyes.

Last night her and The Duke had taken their relationship to a whole new level and she was still very sore considering it was both their first could feel that there were clothes strewn around the inside of the tent and she was completely fumbled around for a moment and found The Dukes night shirt that had been thrown off in the middle of their heated night. Toph slipped on the large piece of clothing and stiffly exited the tent.

"Morning Beautiful!" The Duke greeted but snorted with laughter as he saw the state her hair was in " You look like a boarcupine!" She rolled her eyes and tried unsuccessfully to flatten the birds nest on her head. " Gee! I wonder why!"she replied with sarcasm evident in her voice. Toph walked over and sat next to him by the fire.

" How're you feeling?" he questioned after giving her a kiss. "Just a little sore but I expected that. A small price to pay for the best night of my life."she smugly answered as she remembered the events of the night before. "Best night of your life huh?"he quipped but then got serious"But all joking aside I'm glad we finally took that step in our relationship. I feel...whole. Like we're permanently connected or something. I like the feeling.I didn't think it was possible but I think I fell more in love with you." Toph rolled her eyes but silently agreed with him. " I love you too" she chuckled as she flicked him on the side of the head.

He handed her a plate piled high with several large strips of meat and fruit. They sat in comfortable silence chewing their food and feeling energy fill their bodies."I can't wait to get to the city!"he finally exclaimed in between mouthfuls. He and Toph had only been to BaSingSe twice since they had began traveling together. " I wonder how much it's changed... I wonder how much everybody's changed"

"Oh come on! It's not like they could have changed so much in the year we've been gone. Right?"she questioned." I don't know...I mean in the year we haven't seen them I've grown like 4 inches and you've grown a bit too"he answered with a shrug" but you're still a midget" he added as he ruffled her hair.

"Whatever" she replied and swatted his hand away. She stood up and and handed him her plate to wash while she yawned and walked toward the tent. Toph combed the knots out of her hair and put it up in her usual bun. She then slipped on a pair of comfortable slacks and spent the next ten minutes crawling around the floor looking for her breast Toph located it she grabbed a tight fitting tunic that showed her midriff and bended her space bracelet onto her bicep.

She exited the tent and lowered It into the ground after tossing everything into her Duke had already packed all his stuff and was waiting for her by empty fire pit. He leaned down, gave her a peck on the lips and placed his helmet on her head.

"Ready to go?" She nodded and they began their trek to the city. They walked and talked with one another until Toph could feel the vibrations of the city less than 2 miles away.

" So who's gonna be there?" Toph questioned as they walked down the road. She hadn't really paid attention to the letter that they had received when he had read it." I think everybody's gonna be there. I think even Mai is gonna come." The Firelady usually stayed behind to watch over the Firenation when Zuko was away. Plus she didn't trust any one to care for her daughter ,Ursa, but this time she had decided to leave the child with her grandparents.

"Aren't you so excited to see everybody again!?"he questioned excitedly. The Duke had become like a brother to the Gaang ever since they had spent time together at the Western Air Temple and he felt welcomed and comfortable with them all. He sometimes even wrote to Zuko, Aang or Sokka for advice when he needed it.

"I cant SEE them"Toph pointed out sarcastically and moved her hand around in front of her face for emphasis. " Oh you know what I mean!" Toph just chuckled at his frustration and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Yea I guess... But you swear as if you haven't seen them in a decade! For Tui and La its only been a year! Calm yourself."

Toph could sense that they were nearly to the gates and felt the heat lessen a bit when they walked into the shade of the huge wall. They passed through the gates and were immediately hit with the sounds and smells of the city.

The Duke gripped her hand tightly so they would not be separated in the large crowds of afternoon shoppers. The city seemed as if it hadn't changed at all since she had come with The Gaang to ask for the earth kings support to end the war.

"There it is!" She heard The Duke shout over the commotion and felt her hang being tugged. Toph ran alongside The Duke until they reached a small teashop, The Jasmine Dragon. She felt 7 familiar heartbeats inside the building and was eager to enter and meet up with her friends.

" There here!I told you they would be here way early!"she exclaimed "Come on!" They rushed up to the doors and burst in hand in hand to joint the family reunion.

* * *

**Sorry the chapter was a bit rushed but I want the Gaang to get back together and move the story forward and get to the good parts!Please excuse and typos or mistakes. I try to fix them all but I have a feeling I might miss some. Please review! I'd like to hear from you guys**!


	3. Chapter 3

Toph and The Duke burst into the teashop hand in hand. It was bustling with customers who had come to try some of the best tea in the world made by the Firelords uncle himself.

"Toph!" Iroh exclaimed when he say the young couple." We weren't expecting you two until next week! I'm so glad you're here my child!"he said as he enveloped her in a fatherly embrace.

He then grabbed her shoulders and held her at an arms length. "You've grown into a beautiful young lady!" he complemented." A perfect match for this handsome lad!"

Toph blushed and stepped aside so The Duke could say hello to the tea maker." You've grown into a fine young man! Nice and strong!" Iroh said when he saw The Duke." All the better for keeping all the other men away from her!"

The Duke let out a hearty laugh." I don't have to worry about that! She would have them buried under mountains before I could even get near them!"

The two shared a laugh before Iroh noticed the amount of people waiting to be served."Your friends are upstairs! Go say hello while I attend to these people! I'm sure they'll be ecstatic to see you!"he exclaimed as he pushed them into the kitchen in the back and toward the stairs that led to the apartment. With that he turned and walked back into the front of the shop to serve his customers.

"Shh..Lets surprise them!" Toph whispered as they ascended up the stairs. When they got to the door to the apartment The Duke peeked in and saw his friends.

Katara and Suki were by the small stove cooking what he assumed to be dinner since the sun was already going down and the sky was streaked with pink. Aang and Sokka stood by the window laughing and talking. Sokka wove his arms animatedly around while he told a story. Zuko and Mai sat on the small couch cuddling and laughing as Momo tried to take Zuko's hairpiece.

The Duke grabbed Toph's hand when everybody was facing away from the door and slipped inside. Katara was the first to notice when she reached over to grab something from the counter and saw the two figures.

"Ahhh!" She shrieked until she recognized the two vagabonds. "TOPH!THE DUKE! YOU'RE HERE EARLY!" She bolted towards them and pulled them in for a hug.

The rest of the Gaang had turned to see what Katara was screaming about and saw her squeezing the air out of Toph and The Duke. "Sugar Queen! Choking! Not breathing!" Toph gasped as she struggled for air. Katara blushed and released them.

"Hey shortie! Haven't seen you in a while! Where you been?" Sokka asked as he slung his arm around her shoulder and gave it a little squeeze. "Hey Snoozles!We haven't been anywhere specific really. Anywhere we can get a few pansies like you to throw a few punches with us. Never stay longer than a couple of days though." "I am not a pansy!"he cried. "Suuure you're not!" She said in a tone that clearly showed she thought otherwise.

"Wow! Dude! You're got huge!"Sokka gasped in astonishment when he turned to The Duke and noticed he was several inches taller than him."Geez! You aren't little anymore!" The Duke stood a little straighter and puffed out his chest in pride. "Don't let it go to your head little brother!" Sokka said with a deep laugh.

"Hey Twinkletoes!" Toph grunted as she punched him in the bicep. "Hey Toph! How've you been?" He questioned."The only way my life could be better right now is if I didn't have to carry supplies when we move but that isn't hard. So I guess I could say life is great right now."

"Good to know you're happy! Katara's been worried about you since you haven't visited in a while." He remarked with what she was sure was a pointed look.

"She hasn't visited you guys either? If I didn't know better I would think you were avoiding us!" Zuko added as he joined them with Mai tucked under his arm.

"Well good thing you know better Princess!" Toph smirked. If there was one thing that didn't change about her since the war it was her sense of humor. "Naw.. We were actually going to visit you Sparky when we got the invite."

"Nice helmet Toph" Sokka interrupted when he noticed that she was wearing The Duke's most prized possession." Maybe we should call you Helmethead instead?" When Toph realized she was still wearing it she took it off and handed it to her boyfriend while her face turned a deep shade of red.

"Speaking of a change in outfits! When did you start wearing girly clothes?What happened to the tomboy look?" Zuko questioned with a suspicious gaze at the pair. When the war ended Toph would often come visit and the two had developed a strong brother/sister relationship. Zuko was still fiercely protective of her even though he knew she could handle herself.

"Yea! Where's the rest of your shirt?" Sokka added only half jokingly. The Gaang realized that she was no longer the little girl that they had traveled with during the war. It seemed as though she had grown into a woman in the blink of an eye and they were astonished at how they hadn't noticed.

"Guys! I'm 20 years old! I think I can wear what I want. You swear as if I was gonna wear the same outfit I did when I was twelve for the rest of my life." she sighed but instinctively wrapped her arms around herself to cover the bare skin of her stomach.

"Boys! Leave her alone! She can wear whatever she wants!" Suki scolded as she ladled the stew into bowls. "Just put your stuff by the door for now while we eat then you can unpack."

They obliged and joined the rest if the Gaang at the dining table to eat.

"How long are you guys staying?" The Duke asked through a mouthful if stew.

"Well Katara and I are going to Republic City with Sokka and Suki once Air Temple Island is done, which is about 3 months from now. Since we don't have anything to do until then we decided to hang out with you guys." Aang replied.

"Mai and I can stay as well but we have to go back to the Firenation instead of Republic City."

"What about you two?" Sokka said with a nod at The Duke. "I don't think we have anywhere to be. Do we?"he said as he turned to Toph.

"Nope. We're free so I guess we can stay that long to. Maybe we'll even go see this oh so great city if yours Aang."she commented as she got up to go put her empty bowl in the sink.

"I'm exhausted!"She yawned." We didn't take a break all day! I know it just turned dark but I wanna sleep."

"Here I'll help show you where you're gonna sleep." Katara offered and stood from her chair. Toph grabbed her bag and followed her down the hall.

"The girls are sharing a room and the men are going to sleep in the room next door." Katara said as she walked into a small room with 3 sleeping mats.

"Why? You guys are all married anyways" Toph asked obviously confused. "Well we thought it would be better to avoid any awkward moments since it would have been two couples sharing a room."

Toph shivered at the thought of having to share a room with Sokka and Suki. The last time she had to share a house with then was after they had gotten married and they had been at it like rabbits.

" I guess that makes sense." Agreed as she unrolled her sleeping bag on the floor. When she set up her bed she took off her trousers so she was in her undershorts.

"What're you doing Toph?" Toph threw her pants to the corner of the room and removed her tunic so she was in her breast bindings.

"I hate sleeping in my clothes. They bother me and start to itch."she stated matter if faxtly as she burrowed into the warmth if the sleeping bag. She immediately missed the feeling if security and safety she felt when she slept with The Duke.

"So you sleep in your underwear in the same bed as your boyfriend?" Katara clarified in a slightly disapproving tone. Growing up in a village with adults who believed that you should wait until marriage to do 'it ' and being married to a monk made the fact that The Duke and Toph even slept in the same tent a little hard to accept without protesting.

"Yes Sugarqueen. If you got a problem with that nows a perfect time to keep it to yourself."

"Be nice,love" The Duke scolded as he entered the room." I've just got to grab my sleeping pants. I think they're in your bag."

"Ugh.. Hold on." She grumbled and dragged herself to her bag. She dug around her bag until she felt the familiar feeling of the shorts.

"Here..Now I'm going to sleep."she said irritably. "Oh no you don't." The Duke grabbed her wrist and pulled her against his chest." You didn't give me my kiss." he said simply and claimed her lips with his own.

Toph immediately melted into it completely forgetting that Katara was still in the room.

Katara was ecstatic to see that Toph was so in love and that The Duke loved her just as much but she doubted Toph would want to talk about her relationship.

The Duke and Toph pulled away faces flushed and finally noticed that Katara was still in the room.

"Goodnight Love. I'll wake you up if I get up before you. Goodnight Katara." and with that The Duke awkwardly left the room.

"Well ummm... Night Sweetness!" Toph said as she dove into the blankets avoiding all the questions and squeals that were sure to come out of her mouth.

"Aww! Toph! That was so cute! " Katara exclaimed. "It wasn't cute it was goodnight!" The younger girl replied still obviously flustered by the kiss.

"Aww Toph! Can I just ask one question?Please?" Katara pleaded. "If I say yes will you go to sleep?"the earthbender asked.

"Yes! I promise! Ok let me think..." Katara said as she thought of a worthwhile question.

"Ok! I got one!" she exclaimed when she thought of one. "Have you two talked about marriage?"

"No... Of course I would say yes if he asked but, since he hasn't I feel no need to bring it up. Now let me sleep!"

Katara was not completely satisfied with the answer but realized that this was all she was gonna get from Toph." Well alright then. Goodnight." She stood up and exited the room to go be with her friends before she herself went to sleep.

_I wish The Duke was in here._ Toph thought before she drifted into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

**Sorry for taking so long to update! I accidentally erased it the first time and had to rewrite it all over again! Please update and review! Next chapter is be a time skip and the story gets interesting!^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

"Guys! I'm bored."complained Toph from her spot on the couch where she was laying with her head on The Duke's lap. At first Ba Sing Se had been fun but after staying in one place for a little over two months she felt the urge to do something fun again.

"I know love. You've told us every chance you get."said The Duke in a slightly exasperated tone.

"We'll there isn't anything else to do. We've already got ourselves banned from all the fun places."

"You mean YOU got us banned from all the fun places." he pointed out. "IM not the one who got all the ostrich horses to go on a stampede at the race tracks. Or the one who bended freezer shut at that bar last week and got us kicked out. And I most certainly did not.."

"Alright already! You're not so innocent was standing alongside me the whole time? If I remember correctly you were there too!" she interrupted obviously annoyed already. For some reason she had been very moody lately. She would have blamed it on being 'that time of the month' but her period had not come. Toph thought nothing of it though since it was not unusual for her to skip a month or two in her cycle every so often.

"Woah there! I was just teasing! I know it was me too! " The Duke said as he attempted to calm her. She just huffed and stuck out her tongue at him. No matter how hard she tried she could never stay mad at him for long though.

"Sokka, how many times are you gonna polish that thing? I swear I could use it as a mirror already!"said Suki as she walked into the living room and plopped herself down next to her husband who was concentrated on getting every smudge off his trusty boomerang.

"We'll there's nothing else to do around here except spar since we've done everything interesting at least twice. And I don't think I can take another rock to the back of the head before my brain is permanently damaged." He complained with a pointed look at Toph but put the boomerang away anyways.

"Where's Sweetness? I thought you guys were shopping." Toph questioned when she noticed the absence of the waterbender.

"She stopped to talk to Mai downstairs in the shop. Mai and Zuko are helping Iroh around the teashop for now. She'll come up in a few minutes."

No sooner than when she said that Katara walked into the room obviously excited by the way her heart was racing.

"Guys! Since most of you guys have gotten tired of the city.."

"You mean all of us...'cept you"

Katara continued as though Toph hadn't said anything." I talked to Aang, Zuko and Mai and we decided that we're gonna go to Ember Island! Aang already went to buy supplies for the trip and we're leaving tomarrow!"

"Geez! Decide by yourselves why don't yah? Oh wait you already did" Toph said sarcastically.

At this Katara faltered and her face burned with shame. How stupid of her! How could she have forgotten to ask them. Toph spoke up again."Eh its ok. I've been voting we leave Ba Sing Se since the first time we came 8 years ago! I can work on my sandbending anyways. I can finally get out of this damned city."

"Alright! We can have a beach party! Woohoo! Maybe this time Zuko won't ruin my sand sculpture." Sokka exclaimed ecstatic to return to the vacation spot.

"What sand sculpture? Oh you mean that hideous pile of sand you claimed was Suki?" teased Toph. Sokka immediately began ranting and yelling trying to defend his 'masterpiece' as he called it. Suki just laughed at his antics and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Im cool with that. If we're leaving tomorrow I'm gonna go down to the market and see if I can find something interesting before we leave. Who knows when the next time we're coming back is and I want a new knife. Might as well get it here." The Duke grunted as he got up off the couch forcing Toph to stand in the process.

"I guess I'll go with you since I'm up anyway. Anyone else wanna come?" said Toph.

"Naw. I'm gonna squish all the stuff Suki bought into a bag that can possibly be carried. Or at least I'm gonna try to. So I guess I'll see you guys in a couple of hours!" Sokka said and walked toward his room to begin packing.

"Good luck Meathead! So what about you two?" Toph said as she turned to the two women left in the room. "Actually I think we're gonna start making lunch. You go on ahead, but be back before sundown. We're gonna need help packing everything else so we don't have to it tomorrow ." Suki replied as she moved towards the kitchen.

"Alright then. Later." Toph said as she followed her boyfriend out the door.

"Where you wanna look first Helmethead?"she asked as they got to the bottom floor and slipped out the backdoor of the teashop.

"Let's just walk and other knife got lost when we got in that bar fight last week. So I guess we should look in the weapon part of the market." he said as they walked through the crowd. Toph chuckled when she remembered the goons at the bar that had tried to flirt with her but all they got was a mouthful of broken teeth and a lesson they wouldn't soon forget.

"So I was thinking that maybe when we get to Ember Island I could teach you to swim... if you want." The Duke suggested as they went through an alley to another street that was filled with vendors that were selling everything from knives to armor.

"I don't know.." she hesitantly replied, " I'm outta my element in the water. Can't see anything."

"Aww come on. I promise I won't let you drown. What is the greatest earthbender in the world afraid of a little water?" he said as he attempted to goad her into agreeing.

"What!? I'm not afraid if anything! I'm just uncomfortable in the water... especially when I'm drowning in it." she said as she tried to defend herself. "But fine.. I'll do it but only cause you think I'm afraid."

"Alright! I've been wanting to teach you to swim for a while now but I haven't really had the opportunity. Now that we're going to a beach it's the perfect time!"

"Have you even been to Ember Island yet?" Toph questioned curiously.

"Naw.. All I know about it is that you guys hid there in the Firelords beach house in disguise during the war. I can't wait to see it though. I can't wait to share a room with you again. Sharing with Sokka sucks."

" Me too. Katara's always nagging me to clean up. Plus I get cold at night. Im excited to eat over there to though. We didn't get to go to any of the restaurants when we were there but I hear the foods great." Toph said already thinking about the food that they would soon be eating.

"Speaking of food why don't we grab a bite to eat and then we'll look for some new weapons. I'm starving." Just then his stomach growled loudly as if to prove his point.

"Alright then Helmethead. If your stomach insists." She laughed. She didn't really feel like walking back to the apartment to eat with the rest of the Gaang. Katara would probably make her choke down a bunch of vegetables anyways.

They walked to a nearby vendor who was selling different kinds of meat kabobs. Ugh. That meat smell unappetizing. Toph thought but swallowed the vomit that was threatening to come up. She took the stick of meat he handed her and choked it down as the entered a store full of various types of weapons and armor.

The Duke peered at the weapons with interest as they browsed the rows of knives that were on display. The wall was a huge shelving unit packed with thousands of small metal boxes that undoubtably contained more.

By the time sunset arrived The Duke had narrowed the possibilities to 3 different knives. "Which one do you think is best?" he asked Toph as he presented her with hand knives. Toph was immediately interested in the one in the far left. So interested in fact that she didn't notice the shifting boxes above her until I was to late.

"Toph! Look out!" The Duke cried but the heavy pieces of metal had already fallen on her. She managed to avoid getting hit in the head but she was sure to be peppered with bruises and small cuts. She yelped and crashed to the ground when she a box cut a long gash that ran from her shoulder blade to her hip. A straight line that immediately started bleeding heavily.

"Toph! Are you alright?!" The Duke asked, his voice filled with concern. He hoisted her up but she hissed with pain when she tried to twist her side to inspect the cut.

"Oh yea. It just tickled is all."she said sarcastically despite the pain she was in.

Her shirt was torn and blood was poring out of the wound. Her whole side was turning a dark maroon red and she looked as though she was about to pass out.

"What's going on h... Oh my god! Are you ok!?" The shopkeeper cried when he saw scene after he heard the commotion.

"Sir is there a hospital nearby?" The Duke interrupted frantically.

"Yes! Yes of course! Just run up the street and take a left. It's the biggest building on the block!"

The Duke picked up the earthbender and ran out the door with her in his arms. He ran as fast as his legs would carry him shoving people aside as he went past.

"Why don't we just go to Katara?" Toph questioned faintly. Katara would surely be able to fix her up in less then five minutes wouldn't she? Why were they going to the hospital?

"It would take to long to run all the way to the teashop for Katara to patch you up. You already lost enough blood. Just hang on!" He puffed slightly hysterical as he saw the hospital.

A flurry of nurses immediately descended upon them when they burst through the doors. The Duke tried to follow them in the room but they pushed him out. He huffed with annoyance and walked to the waiting room.

After several hours and nearly worrying himself to death a nurse approached him and told him he could now see Toph. The Duke walked down the hall frightened about what he would find as the nurse had given him no information on his girlfriends condition.

He let out a sigh of relief when he walked in he room and saw a slightly pale Toph sitting up in the bed, her torso wrapped in bandages.

"Thank goodness you're ok! I almost had a heart attack!" exclaimed The Duke as he approached her.

Toph's face broke into a grin when she heard his voice. He walked over a placed a kiss on her forehead.

"They stitched me up pretty good. Helps that they have a waterbender here even if she's not as goo as Katara."

"I'm just happy you're ok. You gave me quite a scare love."

"Yah really think a box can take me out? Gonna take a lot more than that. I just wanna get outta here. Been trying for hours but the doctor hasn't showed to tell me nothin." Toph whined.

"I guess it's about time I showed then!" a short pudgy man in a white coat said as he walked into the room.

"Hello I'm Doctor Tui." He said in a rough gravely voice. "Are you her husband?" He asked as he shook The Dukes hand.

"No, I'm her boyfriend. Name's The Duke by the way." He replied.

"Ahh. Well nice to meet you." The doctor said then he turned to address Toph.

"We were able to stitch up the cut. Our waterbender healed it so now it's just a thin scratch and she healed all the rest of your small injuries. You can take the bandages off when you get home. Since you're okay now you can leave anytime you like."

"Great! You guys wouldn't happen to have an extra shirt do yah?" She asked when she remembered that the only thing covering her chest was a thin layer of bandages.

"Here love. Wear this." The Duke said as he pulled his outer tunic over his head to reveal his undershirt. She put it on but it was much to big for her. She folded back the sleeves and got up off the bed.

Just then a nurse came in handed the doctor a clipboard and whispered something in his ear. He looked surprised for a moment but then his face broke into a huge smile.

"More good news!" He exclaimed,"When they were healing you our nurse checked you to see if you had any internal bleeding."

This immediately caught the couples attention. What was so good about internal bleeding?

"She checked your abdomen and found something completely different."

"What?" They both questioned simultaneously.

"Congratulations" The Doctor said with a smile,"You're pregnant!"

* * *

**Boom! Been working on this chapter for a while and I'm actually kinda like how it came out. Sorry for any typo's if I missed any. Please REVIEW people! I love to hear from you guys!**


	5. Chapter 5

Toph's blind eyes snapped open on shock. Oh god. She wasn't ready to have a kid. It wasn't supposed to happen like this! She was supposed to be married! She was supposed to have a stable home and money! She wasn't supposed to be a 20 year old wanderer ,pregnant with her boyfriends child!

She could sense The Duke's heart racing beside her. He seemed to have lost the ability to speak. A sudden thought struck her that sent fearful chills up her spine. What if he didn't want the kid and left her? Would she be left alone to raise this baby as a single mother? Would the kid grow up not knowing who its father was? Would it have to watch all the other children interact with their dad's and wonder why he or she was abandoned by the one that was supposed to love it unconditionally?

"A baby?" The Duke finally managed to croak out, seemingly to himself. Toph could practically hear the gears in his head turning, processing this new information.

"Are you sure?" Toph shakily asked, hoping that it was just some sick joke.

"Yes Ma'am. And from what it says here.." The Doctor said with a glance at the clipboard he held in his hand,"it would seem you're about 2 months along."

"Is..is it okay?"The Duke stuttered, with a hint of worry in his voice.

"Yes sir. The child is fine,but" he said and turned to Toph, "I would recommend that you take it easy from now on. I can't guarantee that the child will survive if something like this happens again."

Toph was was stabbed with a sense of guilt, thinking about how many times she had put her baby's life in danger over the past two months. She would have to stop sparring and getting into trouble. No more going out and drinking on Thursday nights with Sokka, Suki and The Duke. She not only had to think about herself now she had to think about the being inside of her.

"Thank you for all your help Doctor. I think we'll be heading home now if that's fine." The Duke interrupted her thoughts. He was clearly eager to leave and get back home.

"Yes sir. You can leave as soon as you're ready. Well good luck and congrats!" And with that the doctor left to attend to his other patients.

The couple was silent as they made their way back to the teashop.

"Toph.." The Duke began ,when they were sitting on the couch of Iroh's living room ,but he was quickly cut off by the earthbender.

"Are you leaving?"

The Duke was shocked speechless for the second time that night. She thought he would leave her? Didn't she realize that his love for her was unconditional? After all they'd been through that he would just throw it away?

"Love... Why would you think that?" He asked, hurt that she would even consider it. "Do you really think that I don't love you enough to stay with you?"

"No! It just that...we're not married and most guys don't wanna get stuck taking care of a baby so I assumed you were gonna break things off." Toph admitted, her face angled down in shameful embarrassment.

"Toph...look at me." He said. He realized the stupidity if that statement but, Toph didn't comment. He lightly gripped her chin and let every ounce of love and adoration drip into his words.

"I would think that you would realize I'm not most guys by now. I love you to much to ever lose or leave you." The Duke said as he cupped her cheek and brought her into him for a kiss.

Toph felt a wave of relief was over her when she heard those words. She had been mentally and emotionally preparing herself for his words that would break her heart but they thankfully had never come. Instead words of commitment and love had taken their place.

"I love you too. I'm sorry that even considered the thought. Honestly, I was just afraid that I would have to raise this baby alone, but now I realize that you're not like that." She apologized sincerely after they broke apart.

"It okay love. You know.." He said as he placed a calloused hand on her flat stomach, "She'll probably be a great earthbender like you one day. Maybe even just as good."

"Oh yea Helmethead? And what makes you think it'll be a girl?" Toph asked teasingly.

"Father's intuition, Love. And I don't think. I know."

"Well, I hope it's a boy. Less drama. Girls are such pansies."

"Not all girls, Love." The Duke replied with a pointed jab to her side.

"Yea..I guess. Whatever it is though they'll be pretty damn awesome with us as the parents."

The Duke laughed and stretched out on the couch. Toph followed his example and cuddled up next to Toph was situated The Duke wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to his chest. He kissed her cheek and slipped his hands underneath the large tunic she was wearing to rest on her abdomen.

"I love you Toph."

"Love you to, Helmethead."

The pair were cramped on the small couch, tired, and dirty but there was no where they'd rather be than there in each others arms.

* * *

**I am so sorry that I took so long to update! I've been really busy with school lately and I haven't found much time to write. I've also been suffering from a serious case of writers block. I've gotta say I'm not really happy with this chapter but, I guess that's as good as it gets. Review! Thanks and keep reading please! 3**


	6. Chapter 6

Bye Iroh! We'll come visit again soon." Toph said and wrapped her arms around the old man in a friendly embrace.

"Goodbye, my young trouble maker! I'll miss you. I quite enjoyed your company in the shop."

"I had fun helping you out too. Next time maybe I'll even try and make the tea!" Toph joked, knowing full well she couldn't make tea if her life depended on it.

"C'mon Toph!" Katara called from a top Appa. The rest of the Gaang, already having said their goodbyes, were getting comfortable in the saddle, with Aang at the head of the furry beast.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm comin."

Toph gave Iroh one last pat on the back and climbed onto the saddle.

She crawled to the back where she felt The Duke's familiar heartbeat, and snuggled into his side, listening to the strong thrum of his heart.

"Yip, yip!" Aang bellowed, with a snap of the reins, and they were off, starting the long journey to Ember Island.

Toph wrapped her arms around The Duke and let her mind wander. They sat together like that for nearly the whole trip, much to the annoyance of Zuko. He watched them like a hawk ,ready to swoop down upon them should he see anything he didn't like, which seemed to amuse Mai greatly.

"How much longer, Twinkletoes?" Toph complained, hours later, trying to stretch her cramped legs.

"We're looking for somewhere to make camp right now, Toph. So like 5 minutes." Aang replied.

"Make camp? I thought we were gonna stay at the beach house?" Suki asked, looking at Katara.

"We can't make it all the way from Ba Sing Se, to Ember Island in one day, even though we're pretty close. Appa's not used to so much flying anymore. So we're gonna set up camp and head out early tomorrow."

Appa began descending when Aang saw a suitable clearing for them to spend the night. As soon as he landed, Toph leaped head first over the edge of the saddle, and into the dirt below.

"Earth! Sweet Earth!" She sighed happily, digging her fingers and toes into the dust.

"Toph, you just put on clean clothes this morning." Katara nagged, obviously still annoyed that she and The Duke managed to completely destroy their outfits the day before.

"I told you it's a healthy coating of earth." Toph insisted, but pushed herself out of the dirt anyways.

Meanwhile, Sokka and Zuko had already began to collect firewood, snapping dead branches off the trees, already used to the routine of setting up camp.

"Mai, Suki can you two help me make dinner?" Katara asked, going through some of the supplies that Aang and The Duke had already unloaded.

Mai walked over to Katara, glad to be able to do something for once, rather than having servants cater to her every whim. Suki was already beside Katara, pulling out various vegetables and handing them to her.

Toph, having nothing else to do, got in her horse stance in the middle of the clearing, and made 4 earthen tents for them to sleep.

Suddenly a wave of nausea washed over her, and she stumbled on her feet. The Duke saw her face twist in discomfort, and hurried over to her side.

"Love, what's wrong?" He whispered close to her ear, gripping her small shoulders.

Toph clamped a hand over her mouth, and pulled from his grip. She ran and barely made it to the edge of the woods, when she lost her meager lunch behind a bush.

The Duke grimaced as he held her hair away from her face ,and rubbed her back in soothing circles. Soon it was just painful dry heaves that racked her body.

Toph stood there for a moment, her hands on her knee's with spittle hanging from her lips, while she gasped for breath.

"Ugh.." She groaned and wiped her lips off with her sleeve, "I guess it makes sense now, why I've been getting nauseous lately."

The Duke chuckled half heartedly, hoping she wouldn't start puking again.

"Are you okay now, babe?"

"Of course I'm not okay, Helmethead! But I'm not gonna start spewing my guts out again if that's what you mean."

Toph bitterly spit, trying to rid her mouth of the sour taste, but to no avail.

"Man, I hope this kid doesn't do this to me everyday."

The Duke kicked dirt and leaves over her mess, and pulled her away to a nearby tree. He lifted her up onto a thick, low hanging branch. When she was properly seated he joined her, swinging his feet.

"Are we gonna tell them about the baby?" The Duke questioned.

"Yeah, I think we should. I want to face this head on, like I always have."

"When do you want to tell them?"

Toph thought for a moment and decided.  
"I definitely don't want to tell them today, cause we have to fly together for hours. I think we should tell them when we get to Ember Island, that way we can hang out in the woods or something, while they cool off."

"Sure, love. Whatever you want." He said and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"There you guys are! We've been looking everywhere for you!" Zuko exclaimed, closely followed by Sokka.

"We'll we've been here, Sparky."

"Food's ready, lovebirds. Lets go, cause Katara wouldn't let anybody eat until you two showed up." Sokka announced, itching to eat the stew that was to be served for dinner.

"Aww, poor Snoozles. You must be so hungry! I mean its been a whole hour since you ate!" Toph exclaimed sarcastically, and slid off the branch.

The Duke landed beside her. He snatched her hand up in his, and followed the two older men into the campsite, where a pot hung above a small fire.

"Geez, you two! I turned around to ask Toph something, and you two were practically tripping over your feet to get away!" Suki joked as they approached.

Toph inwardly grimaced when she remembered why they had ran into the woods in the first place ,but showed no sign of having heard the remark.

The Gaang settled down, reminiscing and sharing stories from the war, and after when they had split up. That talked late into the night, while the moon shone high and bright in the sky.

"Hey, why don't we just sleep out in the open this time? It's so beautiful tonight!" Katara suggested, staring at Yue.

"Eh, why not!"

"I'm up for it!"

"Mai and I don't mind!"

"Sure, that's alright with us!"

Toph wearily pushed herself up to her feet while everybody else grabbed their sleeping bags. Just as quickly as she had put them up, the earthen tents sank back into the ground. Threw up for nothing! Toph thought to herself ,annoyed.

"G'night, guys!" Aang called out with a yawn, after they were all situated in a circle around the fire.

They all chorused a reply, just before they nodded off, one by one into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

**Sorry, I haven't updated in a month! Oops! So I reread the story from the beginning and I realized how TERRIBLE this story is! I'm embarrassed with this story and chapter! I think I'm gonna redo the chapters. Review and read and I'll work on this piece of junk. **


End file.
